1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors assembly and more particularly to a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) connector assembly having a flex flat cable and a printed circuit board which is vertically secured to an insulating housing of the connector assembly and a plurality of contacts of the PCB are provided on a rear surface of the PCB.
2. Description of Related Art
The disclosure of Taiwan Utility Model No. M413,241 entitled “electrical connector assembly”, filed Mar. 28, 2011, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The electrical connector assembly comprises an insulating housing, a printed circuit board (PCB), and a flexible (or flex) flat cable (FFC). The insulating housing includes a plurality of terminals. The FFC and the terminals are electrically connected together by the PCB. The PCB is secured to the insulating housing.
However, a couple of drawbacks have been found in the electrical connector assembly. First, it is not easy to inspect the fastening of the PCB and the FFC and the electrical connection thereof. Second, a rated (i.e., maximum) current flowing through the terminals are limited. Thus, the improvement still exists.